


Untitled swagtre piss drinking fanfic

by Strideshitt



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, Truffula flu - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: Swag has to pee, but his freshly amputated foot makes it hard to get to the bathroom.Entre decides to be a pal and help him out.
Relationships: Swag/Entre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Untitled swagtre piss drinking fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> It's exactly what it says on the tin bro

Swag had to piss. 

Like REALLY had to piss. 

He curses as he looks around the room for anything close enough to grab and use as a makeshift toilet, but he's horrified when he realized there was NOTHING. Jesus Christ. Was he honestly going to have to piss on himself like some fucking infant? He thinks of other options. He can sit up. So, maybe, just maybe he can maneuver himself to piss on the floor. It wasn't... The best idea in the world.... But he would rather have to smell stale pee for a little while than have to smell it AND sit in it, so... 

He slowly pulls himself upright, his back popping and cracking in protest as he grunts with the movement. Yeah. Okay. He could do this... He's about to swing a leg over the edge of the cot when the door opens. 

"Hey I- what are you doing? You know you can't get out of bed yet!" 

"Fuck, super bitch, why couldn't you have shown up like five minutes ago dude? I'm about to pee my fuckin' pants over here!" 

"You- uh- pee- what?" Entre stumbles through the words with complete confusion, and Swag finds himself hissing in frustration. Christ, why did this idiot choose now to forget how English worked?

"Yes! Pee! I have to go pee!" Swag bites back. 

"Uhm." Entre shifts where he stands. "I can, uh, go find you a bottle or something? I don't really know what else to do..." 

"Yes, do that! Just hurry the fuck up! I'm seriously about to spring a leak." 

Entre stares at him, and why the fuck isn't he turning around and running out already? Did he not understand this was an EMERGENCY? 

Swag's about to say something, tell the dude to hurry the fuck up and get out, but then Entre is walking towards him. 

"Dude, what the fuck? Doors over there!" 

"I know." Entre says, and then he's in front of Swag. He looks... Well he looks like shit, he always looks like shit, they ALL do, but even more than that he looks... Absolutely nervous as all hell. 

"So what the fuck are you doing?" God, Swag has to out all his effort into not letting loose and peeing the fucking bed and Entre chooses NOW to fuck around and- why was he getting on his knees? "...Why are you getting on your knees? I know you're gay for me and want to suck my dick, but time and fucking place dude. Are you forgetting I need you to get me a bottle?" 

Entre swallows audibly, and his face is heating up bright red and- 

Holy shit. 

"No. No fucking way!" Swag wants to laugh, but he knows the second he let's out even a singular chuckle he's going to leak and that is NOT happening. "Jesus Christ super bitch, didn't know you were that kinky!" 

"Shut up." Entre hisses, eyes averted and looking anywhere but at Swag. "I just... Don't have enough time to find a bottle, okay? Now just... Shut up. Unless you want to piss your pants." 

Swag closes his mouth, but doesn't bother wiping the shit eating grin off his face. This was just perfect. He was NEVER going to let Entre live this down if he was serious. 

Entre pulls Swag's zipper down with a certain level of determination Swag thought he saved for more... Important... Things. His lips are pressed into a thin line and he's stating hard at Swag's pants as he unbuttons them and pulls it open enough to gain access to Swag's boxers. It's only now that he seems to break his concentration and glance up at Swag, previously calm demeanor gone in favor of his usual anxious one. 

"This is... Okay, right?" He almost whispers. 

"Just hurry it up. I seriously have to go." 

Entre pauses at this then, after a second, nods once. He pulls Swag's soft cock free of his boxers and looks at it for a moment. Swag almost makes a comment about how this is getting a little gay, but then it's in Entre's mouth and Jesus CHRIST. He's not even doing anything, but just the fact his dick is somewhere soft and warm and wet after all this time... He's definitely getting a little turned on now. 

Enter stares at him expectantly and Swag has to pull himself free of his thoughts. Right. This was a business matter. He had to pee. This was no time to get a boner... Although maybe afterwards...

He shakes his head. No. No time to think of that. He relaxes, tries to go, and his body senses this whole situation is weird and seems to scream at him instead of actually letting loose. 

Shit. 

He closes his eyes, thinks of running water, and tells his dick to stop being so fucking shy. He still has to pee, so much it aches, but his body just doesn't want to cooperate. Apparently Entre senses this and he pulls back. 

"It's fine. Seriously, just go." 

"Fuck, I'm trying, but it's apparently really hard to piss into another dude's mouth." 

"Maybe I should just go then. If you don't have to pee then it's fine if I leave, right? I need to check up on Audrey anyway and-" 

"Don't you fucking leave me." Swag practically growls and one of the corners of Entre's mouth twitches up into a smirk. 

"Then go." He says simply, and then his mouth is back on Swag's dick but this time he's pressed all the way down and, fuck, he's definitely hard now and that's NOT helping the situation, but it's fine. It's fucking fine because Swag takes a deep breath and then shudders and his body decides that fuck it, Entre is basically a toilet anyway so this might as well happen. 

He practically moans as he feels the stream start, and then he finds himself curiously watching the other man. 

Entre's eyes are closed, and he's still pressed as far forward as possible. He's surprisingly fucking great at this, because he's swallowing and drinking everything like a god damn pro without any kind of complaint or even a cough or a choke. It's impressive, but in a weird kind of way that Swag ABSOLUTELY does not want to think too hard about. 

He continues peeing for a few more moments before finally it seems to fizzle a bit and then stop completely. Entre has the fucking audacity to give two hard sucks at the end like Swag is some kind of piss milkshake and his dick is the straw and he needs to make sure he gets every last drop and everything about that was DISGUSTING so why the fuck was his dick so hard? 

Entre pulls back then, a small trail of spit still connected to Swag's coke before he wipes it with the back of his hand. 

"Jesus Christ." Is all Swag can whisper as he keeps his eyes on the other man. Entre takes a moment as if to gather himself, and then his face has a light dusting of pink on it as he laughs awkwardly. 

"Uh- I'll make sure to look for a bottle. So, uh, next time you don't have to worry about it..." 

Swag's mouth twitches into a cocky grin. "Oh, I'm not worried about it. Not when you're around you fucking slut." 

Entre looks flustered at that comment, but there's not really any kind of retort he can give at the moment. 

"Now," Swag leans back a little. "I totally have a boner. Wanna help with that too?" 

Entre's eyes dart away, but he comes forward again and Jesus Christ, Swag kind of wishes he had gotten his foot cut off sooner if this is the type of treatment it gets him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
